


I Have an Idea

by TonyStarkisababe1967



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Its kinda crack, honestly sorry, i wrote this like 2 years ago, this is kinda dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 18:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13300950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarkisababe1967/pseuds/TonyStarkisababe1967
Summary: When Tony Stark tells you he has an idea for something in the lab, who are you to turn the offer to help down? Of course, that's what Peter reasoned to himself with. He definitely wasn't doing it because he wanted to spend time with possibly the coolest human being on earth. Who needs sleep anyway





	I Have an Idea

“Ok, so I have this idea.  It might be crazy, and probably flammable, but I think it’ll work.  Like, 26% sure it won’t blow up”.  And that had been all it took for Tony and Peter to high-tail it out of the common area and into the lab.

“Shouldn’t we send, like, a babysitter down… or maybe an actual adult?”  Clint had asked, nervous and teasing at the same time.

“Nah, JARVIS will keep us updated, right J?”  Natasha replied, ready to drag the two geniuses out of there at any given time.

“That is correct Agent Romanoff.  Mr. Parker and Mr. Stark have not yet permanently damaged anything, but they seem to be working with highly explosive materials and dangerous live wires.” The AI answered in an exhausted tone, clearly as sick of the two scientist as the rest of the team was.

“Seriously? They have been down there for what, a minute?”  A bewildered Steve said.

“As long as they are not harming themselves, it’s fine by me.”  Natasha was tired of having to clean up after Tony’s messes, and it was even worse when Peter helped the billionaire out with one of his “projects.” She had to, however, just let them do their thing, knowing that they would not quit until it was done.

“I agree with Ms. Romanoff.  As long as their safety is not in danger, I recommend they be left to their work.  I should, however, report that Mr. Parker has been set on fire twice already and Mr. Stark appears to have been thrown across the room by an angry bot, who has also been set on fire.”  Steve dragged his hand down his face.

“Are either of them seriously injured?” He sighed.

“No, Captain Rogers.  They just appear to be mad that their project keeps blowing up.”

In The Lab

“No Peter, put that against the blue circuit wire.  Gently! Geez, are you trying to blow us up?” The kid scoffed and ‘gently’ placed the chip against said wire.  As soon as it was touched, a spark came out of the small device they were working on, and in the next second, half the desk was blown up.  Peter turned to Tony and put his arms up in surrender.

“I didn’t do it.  I put it down carefully I promise.  This wasn’t my fault.”

“It has been the last two times.”

“Yeah, but remember the first time?  That was all you man.”

“Still, your fault.  Twice.”

“Well, it wasn’t this time, so I consider myself free of all blame.  What happened?  Those calculations looked pretty legit to me.  That was definitely was not supposed to happen, so why did it..”  Peter trailed off, obviously deep in thought.  Tony clapped a hand on his shoulder, causing the youth to be dragged back to the real world with a jump. The engineer smirked.

“That, my dear Petey, is why we have experiments.”

Avenger’s Common Area

“So, I assume Pete and Tony won’t be joining us for movie night?”  Clint asked, already knowing the answer.

“I wouldn’t count on it.” Steve muttered, trying to decide whether to watch G-Force or Groundhog Day.

“Hey!  Since the kid’s not coming, we should watch something rated R!” Clint cried, a little too excited at the absence of his two team members.

“Why is it that Tony and the young one will not be attending?”  Thor asked, having flown in from his visit with Jane for the annual Avengers Movie Night. Natasha walked into the room with three bowls of popcorn.

“Because they are too busy trying to build a ‘High and Enhanced Performance Stark Ion Thruster’, or, a ‘HEPSI Thruster’, as they call it.”

“And what is that?”  Clint demanded, confused, as always.

“No clue.  Go ask Stark or Parker.  Oh wait, already tried that.  They wouldn’t answer, just kept silently scribbled on paper and every once in awhile yelling across the room about some equation.”  She sighed.  “I have a feeling they’re going to be down there for a while.”

“Well, they’ve already been down there since, what? 8 this morning? And it’s 9 at night now.  Tony interrupted breakfast, so neither of them have had anything all day.  They need to eat sometime, right?” Steve asked, hopeful that they would actually have enough common sense to feed themselves.

“Maybe.  Most likely they’ll stay down there till it’s finished.  Last time, that took three days. This seems bigger though. We’ll have them come up for food, I guess.“  She sighed again.  “Give them a week, and if they haven't finished by then, we’ll make them stop.  JARVIS, tell the boys to get up here and eat.”

“I have tried, but they seem to be invested in something and refuse to respond.”

“J, put them on video chat.” Clint remarked, not wanting to have to go down there.  He always got stuck with the position of supplying the mechanic with food.  Stark could starve, for all he cared.  He was NOT doing room service again.  The call picked up and the team saw Tony’s face.  He was focused, looking down at something on the desk, out of sight of the camera.  Peter could be seen in the background, sitting at a table with his back to them.  He ran his hand through his hair, pushed away from the desk on his wheely chair, and turned around to face Tony.

“What is we use 672 as a temporary substitute so we can see how the other parts of the equation add up.  Then we can test some more and figure out the last 12 variables.”

“672 because of the velocity of the constriction of fibers, right?” Peter nodded. “But then we would have to take into consideration the temperature change from the heat emitted by the energy and propulsion.  Also the air thickness.”  The kid ran his hand through his hair again.  

“Shoot, I didn’t think of that.  What if we use the-”

“Before you start spitting out science stuff again, you need to come up and eat.”

Both of them looked up at the screen that Clint’s voice came from, looked to each other, turned back to the screen and simply said “No” in perfect sync. Peter continued.

“Anyway, what if we use the data from the metal of your suit when you fly that high and multiply it by 7 to achieve the thickness of metal. It would still need further testing, but it might-”

“Guys, we’re serious.” Natasha said aggravated. “Come up now or me and Clint are coming down there and grabbing your scrawny-”

“First of all,” Peter cut in, “It would be ‘Clint and I’ not ‘me and Clint.”

“Second of all,” Stark added, “We are not scrawny, just fun sized, well I can’t say the same for Pete, he’s pretty scrawny.”  Peter shrugged.

“And finally,” The kid finished, “No.”

“I second that ‘no’.”  Stark jested. “Ok,” He turned back to Peter, “So it would need further testing, but it’s definitely a good place to start.”

Widow finally gave up.  “I’m sending Clint down with a pizza.  And you will eat it.”  Peter soluted and Tony scoffed, then hung up. Barton turned to the other assassin.

“Should I get pepperoni or plain?”  He sighed, defeated

“Plain, Tony hates pepperoni.”

“Of course he does” Clint muttered as he grabbed his keys to the motorcycle and sulked over to the elevator.  Great, now he was a pizza boy too, along with room service.

In The Lab

Tony and Peter were both in the same spot they had been in when they all left to go to bed.  Steve stared at the two and sighed.  It was surprising how alike they were.  Both were geniuses, both had the same little ‘tells’, like how when Tony was nervous he would play with his hands, or when he was anxious he would always be building something, or when he was frustrated, he would run his hands through his hair.  Also, both felt that there was no need for self preservation, which explained why they had been in a lab for 23 hours straight.  He looked around for the pizza box that Clint had brought down, and frowned in disappointment when he found it untouched.

“You know, this is a total waste of money.” He told the billionaire, who grunted, obviously not listening. “You guys need sleep.”  Tony nodded and Peter mumbled something along the lines of “Ok, cool”.  Steve was sick of this.  Neither of them had actually said an intelligent response since he got there. “Tony, I’m selling JARVIS to Mandarin and they’re going to use him for evil purposes.”  Stark nodded again, brushing through his hair with his fingers. “Peter, your science teacher says that you failed your AP chemistry test and that he’s moving you back down a grade, where you're actually supposed to be.”  Peter mimicked Tony’s action, mirroring the brush of the hair. “You too are ridiculous. This whole thing is ridiculous.” Then he had an idea. “Hey Pete, what if you use x to find the variable of y and then add 7?”  Peter froze, confused.

“Wait, what?  That doesn’t even make sense!  Where did you get 7?  And we already have the y variable.”  The kid looked over to find the soldier grinning. “Oh. Hi Steve.” Tony spun around on his chair.

“You know cap, I don’t appreciate you distracting my partner in crime.  We almost have the 63 variable, then there is only 10 more.  Also, I don’t appreciate your empty threat about J and the Mandarin, considering I stopped them about a year ago. And Pete’s two grades ahead, not one.  I thought you were supposed to know, like, everything about us, all mighty leader.”  Steve looked at him, shocked and frustrated.

“You were paying attention this whole time?  Tony, you are so..  Why would you even… What was the point of that?  Ignoring everything I said and pretending you guys didn’t hear me?”

“Ok, to be fair, Pete was actually not paying attention.  It’s true, he needs sleep.  Me too.  We’re gonna see how long it takes until we crash. I say he passes out before me.”

“No way old man.  I have the adrenalin of a teenager and long nights of patrolling on my side.”

“Yeah, but one time I stayed down here for 5 days with only two hours of shut eye.”

“Actually, Tony, it was one and half hours of sleep, and you better not do that again.  We had to sedate you in the end because you refused to go to bed.  You wanna go through that again?” Cap interjected, grimacing at the memory.

“But Mr. Burn-through-all-medicine over here can’t be sedated, so he can still work, so I still win.”  He gave the signature Stark smile and gestured to Peter, who smiled almost creepily in the same exact way.

“You still didn’t answer my question.  Why were you pretending to not hear me?”  The Captain was completely done with these two.

“See the look on your face right now?  That’s why.”  The sleep deprived gentlemen snickered and turned back to their work.

“You guys need to go to bed. Now.  Or at least eat something.  Or drink something besides coffee.  Just please take a little break… Guys? … Guys!”  He looked at the hunched over figures at their desk or table, saw them both nod and run a hand through their hair.  “Seriously!” Not over eager to break something, the super soldier left the lab, hearing laughs on his way out. This was going to be a long… well, hopefully, a long anything-under-a-week.

Avenger’s Common Area

“So, Steve. How's it going down there?” Clint asked with a smirk when the Captain marched into the room with a look of pure frustration.

“They are both children.  At least Peter has an accuse.  He _is_ only 15.  But Tony? He’s a fully grown adult!  He can’t keep acting like a teenager!”

“I think Peter makes him act more childish.” Natasha claimed, observant as ever.  Steve scoffed.

“I’ll say.”  He was finished with his period of anger and went back to being the calm, cool, and collected leader they all knew and loved.

“Excuse me, but Mr. Stark and Mr. Peter are requesting a video call with Agent Barton.”  JARVIS boomed through the room.  He sounded annoyed, like the rest of them.

“Ok. pick up.” The line accepted and an image of Tony’s face, looking exactly like the chat from early, even Peter was in the same position.  He spun around when JARVIS told him that the call was connected.

“Heeey Cliiiint.” The kid said, his voice going high and his words held out.  Oh no, Hawkeye thought, he’s gonna ask for something.

“What do you want bugboy?” He saw Stark grin and looking pleadingly at the camera.

“So, me and little ol’ Petey here seem to have run out of explosive powder.”  They both grinned, trying to look as free from guilt as possible.

“And what does this have to do with me?”  He asked, already done with them.

“Well,” Peter continued, “We were just wondering….. if we could borrow some of your explosive arrows?  Please Clint?  It’s really important to our work.”  He looked through the camera at the archer/assassin with big round dough eyes and a hopeful glint and grin.  Ugh, the kid was making it really hard to yell at them. He was about to say that the geniuses could put their heads together and figure something else out, that there was no way they were ruining his perfectly weighted arrows, when he had an idea.

“Ok,” he said simply, and the two perked up, “Buuut,” he continued, and the two looked skeptically at him, “You have to go to the training room and get them.  Both of you.  Out of the lab.”

“Aw, come on, man!” Peter complained. “That’s blackmail, you know. “

“You are such a bad example on the kid, Barton! Sabotage? Is that really what you want to teach our young Petey here?” Clint rolled his eyes.

“If it means you guys coming out, then yes.  Yes it is.”

“We are in the middle of a very important scientific experiment!”

“Then you better hurry up and go grab those arrows.”  He replied smoothly.  Peter and Stark, at the same time, ran their fingers through their hair.  Neither noticed the other doing it, even though they looked identical.  Clint thought it was creepy.  Steve thought it was nice that the two bonded, and Natasha thought it was hilarious and adorable. Even though they had mixed emotions, they all cracked up when they both looked up and said “Fine” in the exact same manner and attitude. It got even worse when they both said “What” then glared at each other  and smirked.

“Alright” Stark said, “This has been fun and all…” Peter picked up.

“But we have some arrows to get”

“And some things to blow up.” Then they ran out the door, not bothering to disconnect the call. The team started a timer.  It took them 2 minutes to come back, disassemble the arrows, and blow half the lab up, setting Peter on fire for the third time. Then they realised that the call was still on and the entire team was watching Dummy spray Peter with a fire extinguisher with his metal robot arm. Stark walked over to the screen.

“We’re a little busy, so, bye, now! Thanks for the arrows, bird brain!” _Click_ , and the Avengers stared at the now blank screen with a mixture of amusement, awe, and horror.

“At least they left the lab.” Clint stated blandly,  knowing any explosions from here on out were on him.

In The Lab

The second round of tests involving explosives from Hawkeye’s arrows gave them enough information to find out the next variable. Well, enough information to give them a variable to substitute for the next variable. Maybe.  They spent the next day at their separate workstations, occasionally saying a “What if… no, never mind” or a “What about… ugh no, no” It was now two in the morning, the lights were dimmed (both scientists had a headache), they had downed 42 coffees between the two of them, and neither was going to be stopping soon. They had been in there since the Saturday morning they went in, and Steve had stopped in on Sunday (also the day they got the new explosives, and by new, I mean recycled), they had done the tests all night, spent the next day working (which is what they were still doing), now technically it was Tuesday. When 8 o’clock hit, they will have been working on this for 3 days, a total of 72 hours with no sleep.  The next hour, however, would decrease the time it took, because Peter made a breakthrough. 5 minutes earlier Steve and Thor had walked in.  Steve was trying to explain to the god what the purpose was of “The drink of caffeine made from the beans of coffee.” Suddenly, the teen spider whispered something.

“mhmm 5” Steve walked over to the suddenly rigid kid.

“What was that, son?” He looked at the kid's face, and was surprised when he suddenly turned around to stare at the super soldier,  a huge grin on his face.  Tony had also turned around, looking exhausted and curious.

“The variable is 1065.” No one said anything, but the mechanic now had a smile equal to the size of Peter’s. “Tony, it’s 1065!” Peter was now standing. Stark, moved to edge of his seat.

“Holy… Yes. Yes! Oh my gosh, yes!  How did you… you know, I don’t even care. 1065. Of course.  Then add that into the equation… yes! Oh, we are gonna have the next two variables in no time.  Aw, kid, did I ever tell you how much I love you!” He was standing now too. Steve and Thor stood there confused, but the excitement radiating off the two was starting to catch. Tony turned to them. “This calls for a celebration!” Now Steve was interested.  Maybe they would actually take a break. “J, call everyone down here.  Tell them to bring champagne,” He looked at Peter, “And soda, and some cake or something. Banner makes good muffins. 1065. Yes. I can’t believe it.” He walked over and looked over Peter’s work. “Kid, you should just graduate now.” Roger’s than chimed in, suddenly aware that it was in fact Tuesday and Peter should be in class right now.

“Speaking of which, what happened to school, Pete?”

“Winter break baby! feliz navidad dorks! Best Christmas present ever.”

“Are you guys even gonna celebrate Christmas?” Steve inquired with relief that the student wasn’t ditching.

“Yeah we got time” Tony brushed off with a wave of his hand.

“You do realize it’s in two days, right” Peter spun around.

“Wait, what!? How long have we been down here?”

“Little tip of the lab, kid, time flies when you're busy and tired. A day feels like hours.” The expert of endless weeks of science experiments replied.

“It’s been 3 days.” Cap said exasperated. This time Tony spun around.

“What? Really?!” Steve sighed.

“Yes, Tony.” He simply shrugged.

“Huh, well, whatever, Celebration time!” 10 minutes later everyone ran down the stairs of the lab to find Steve, Thor, Peter, and Tony laughing and joking.

“But, here’s the thing”, Pete said in between laughs, “my teacher, just left the room! She quit, right then!” Thor boomed his powerful laugh, and Steve and Tony chuckled. “All the other kids wanted to have a paper airplane war, but instead, I taught them about the chemical components in Coke.” Tony put his hand on the kid’s shoulder, laughing his head off.

“That’s my boy!” Peter looked over to him and smiled. Natasha finally asked the question the team was all thinking.

“Why are we having a party? Did you guys finally finish?”

“Oh, no”

“Not even close… but…”

“We figured out a variable”

“that we can use to find out what the 65th”

“and the 64th “

“variable of the equation is.” The group of heroes stood there is silence.

“You guys gotta stop doing that.” Clint exclaimed, annoyed and totally creeped out. One Tony Stark was enough.

“Doing what?” They said at the same time, then looked at each other smiling.

“That. Hold on! Are you doing that on purpose?!” They stayed quiet, still smiling. “Seriously? I swear I’m am going to take an arrow and shove it up both your-”

“Shhh, bird brain, nothing can ruin our splendid mood right now.” Tony interrupted, turning to Pete.

“Ain’t that right cap? Aren’t things just grand?” Peter sputtered out, trying not to laugh. Steve was confused.

“Um.. Yes, I would say that things are swell.” The scientist and student lost it, nearly falling over. Steve was even more confused, Natasha, however, knew that something was up.

“You guys knew he would say that.” It was a statement, not a question. Tony shrugged. “How?”

“Well, we having been talking with Steve over the past ten minutes, and we both find it hilarious when he says ‘swell’, I mean, it’s priceless, so we noticed that certain keywords mixed with unnecessary direct confrontation, along with a group of people and a question about an iffy situation, make him use the term ‘swell’,” Tony nodded as Peter spoke, not bothering to contain a smirk. Steve was flabbergasted.

“I.. but…. he…. “ He gave up, sighing and rubbing his head.  Clint smiled at the two.  Having two Tony’s was actually a little fun.

“Can you two figure out what makes Widows straight face falter?” He asked with a childish grin, earning a whack on the arm.

Two seconds later Peter stated “Done”, but immediately Tony countered,”Did you-” only to be cut off by Peter exclaiming, “Ugh. No, hold on.” Finally Tony finished with an “Ok, got it” and Peter nodded. “You wanna-” “No you go ahead”

“Ok, ‘What makes Natasha Romanoff falter’: Children asking about her past, Fury crying, Clint crying, pretty much anyone she wouldn’t expect to cry crying, Banner hulking out,  people realizing things about her personality, impressive feats and observations, such as right now, she just raised her eyebrows quickly and slightly unclenched her jaw, such as she would if she were about to say something, and now she did it again, but now she won’t do it again because she knows you will all be paying attention to her.” Peter said, matter-of-factly.

“Also, we have come to the conclusion that her face is not always straight. Her, like everyone else, has certain things about her face that change in some circumstances. Like when she is happy, the edges of her mouth go up slightly, and when she is mad, her eyebrows furrow just the slightest.” Tony added.

“Like right now, see her eyebrows?” Peter pointed out.  Everyone looked as Natasha quickly made her face neutral, fixing her, in fact, furrowed brow. However, it was not quick enough and they all saw the change. She glared at Tony and Peter, who were, as always, smirking.  While they all thought it was just in reaction to the teasing, she was using the excuse to evaluate the two.  They both looked like they hadn’t slept in days, which they hadn’t.  They were jittery, unfocused, and obviously lacking the proper amount of food to even function.

“How do you two work like this?” She asked, finished with her inspection.

“Well, we’ve had enough coffee to last a lifetime, and… yeah, that's it.  Coffee. A lot of coffee.” Stark answered.  Peter nodded along with his words, lost in thought. Tony followed her gaze, ending up looking at the kid. “Hey Petey, whatcha thinking about.” He jumped back to attention.

“What, oh, uh you know… the equation.” He said while running a hand through his hair. Tony laughed.

“Hey, that's what I’m thinking about!  Would it be possible to use another substitute to find the other variables latter on, or is that to much guesswork?”

“Well, in school I love having substitutes, so I say we just go for it.” Steve sighed.

“Is it actually possible for you two to stop talking about the stupid equation for more than 10 minutes?”

“Probably” Peter stated with a shrug.

“But why would we want to.”  At the end of Stark's last word, they both ran over to their stations and jumped into the chair’s.

“Here’s what I got” Peter yelled back to Tony, then threw a paper airplane made of graph paper, which landed perfectly in front of the billionaire.

“And here’s what I got.” Tony threw another graph paper airplane to Pete, who caught it using his spidey senses, not even bothering to look up. The rest of the team, bummed at the abrupt ending of the party, left- Well, all but Clint, who wanted to annoy the geniuses- you know- just because. This was going to be fun.

Avenger’s Common Area

“Hey, where’s Clint?” Widow asked about 45 minutes later, noticing the Archer’s absence like she noticed everything else.

“I believe the man with the eyes of a hawk is down in the lab.” Thor replied.

"That's not gonna end well." Steve said, knowing from experience that neither will respond.

“Excuse me, but Agent Barton is requesting a video call from Mr. Stark’s lab.” JARVIS stated.

“Go ahead” Muttered Steve. The screen showed an image of Clint standing behind Tony, playing with the mechanic’s hair, who did not even seem to notice the intrusion of his messy top, surprising when he usually cried out “Not the hair!” when anything came too close to the top of his head.  Peter was seen in the background, sitting facing them on top of his desk, cross legged, hunched over some crumpled papers. Tony was writing furiously on his papers, and every once in awhile would smash one into a ball, throw it to the side, and grab a new piece. Clint looked up, a childish grin on his face.

“Guys, I think this may just be the best day of my life.  I don’t think either of them are even on planet earth right now.  We can do whatever we want with them.  I need sharpies and duct tape.  Oh! And lipstick. Lots of lipstick.”  He looked like one of those evil villains, smiling and stroking their cats. Steve was sceptical of them, remembering that last time Tony was just messing with him.

“Are you sure? When I was down there before, Stark was pretending not to hear me to annoy me.” Clint backed away from the chair.

“Oh, I’m pretty sure.  Watch this” He walked over to Peter and tapped him on the shoulder. “Hey Petey, Fury called.  There’s an emergency and they need you to come right away.” The kid didn’t even acknowledge that Clint had talked at all. Hawkeye turned back to the camera.  “Pete would never purposely ignore that, even if there wasn’t a slightest chance it was true.  Oh, and watch this.” He took a paper from next to Stark, crumpled it into a ball, and chucked it at Peter. Just as it was about to hit the youth in the face, he reached up and grabbed it, then tossed it to the side. Clint erupted in laughter, and even Natasha smiled. “Wait, wait, I just had a great idea. JARVIS, can you play an airhorn sound effect, full blast?” The AI answered by adhering to his request.  Clint covered his ears and the noise travelled speedily through the lab.  The room flew into chaos.  Peter jumped up and stuck himself to the ceiling in a defensive crouch, sending his papers on his desk and lap to be propelled around in a flurry. Tony slid his chair back and fell off, rolling on his side and ending with his back pressed to the wall, a look of fear and shock on his face. Clint was doubled over laughing, and when the air horn finally cut off, Peter fell from the ceiling, landing hardly on his back, then sat up and rolled into another defensive position.  Both looked around and saw the archer.

“Barton?! What was that?  What the heck dude!? Peter cried out. Tony slowly stood up.

“Not cool, man.” He looked up at the screen where Natasha was grinning, Bruce was chuckling, Thor was full out roaring, and Steve stood arms crossed, shaking his head and rolling his eyes with a smile. Peter fell back from his crouch and sat down with his legs spread out in front of him on the floor, pouting like a five year old. Clint finally suppressed his snickers.

“Oh my gosh, that was priceless, J, did you videotape that?”

“Of course, Agent Barton.” And although the butler had no face, they could all tell he was smiling. Clint turned back to the screen showing his teammates.

“Ok, I’m gonna get out of here before they blow me up or something, nice knowing you guys.  It was totally worth it.” He ran out of the room, and Peter stood up, walked over to the screen.

“It wasn't funny.” He threatened, and hung up.

In the Lab

“TONY!!” Clint screamed after having repeated it about a million times. Finally, the billionaire jumped and looked around.

“Yeah, what?” It was a whole day later and they had been taking shifts trying to get one of them to respond.

“Oh my gosh! YEEEEESSSS! JARVIS GET EVERYONE! TONY’S SHOWING SIGNS OF LIFE!!!!” Tony just stared at him confused.

“What are you talking about?  I’m busy, Ok? What do you want Barton?” He started to turn back to his papers, but Clint grabbed his chair and swung him across the room. “Dude! What the heck? This is insane!”

“No you're insane!!”  He said, cackling madly.

“Aaaand, now I’m scared.  Pete, tell Bird brain he’s being scary.”  He didn’t respond. “Petey!  Bug Boy!” Still nothing.  He rolled his chair over and looked over the kid’s shoulder. “Woah, this is nice stuff here.” He ruffled Peter’s hair, then turned to Clint. “Is he dead?”  Hawkeye laughed.

“Nope.  This was you too up until about a minute ago.” He said with a shrug.  Tony sunk in his chair.

“Huh.” That's when the rest of the team barged in, Steve in the front, who was also the first one who yelled at Tony.

“Stark! Finally! Down here for the whole day and not a word... what are you doing?” Tony had stood up and was shaking Peter’s head around. Pete unconsciously swatted him away.

“I dunno.  I’m bored.  You people bore me.” He shrugged. Natasha walked over.

“I am sick of your immaturity Anthony.” She was mad, it never ended well when she was mad.  “You and Parker are going to take a break, and you are going to sleep and eat and drink something besides coffee.”

“Ok, sure thing… as soon as you can get Pete to move.” he grinned. “He stuck himself to the table.” Widow looked under to table, and sure enough, there was a web sticking his feet to the ground that strung up to underside of the table.  Tony laughed. “See, this is why I love the kid as a lab partner.” That's when Clint handed her a knife. “Really man? Ugh, you people always ruin my fun.”  Roughly half an hour later, the webs were all gone, but the kid still hadn’t moved or said anything, even when there was a knife dangerously close to cutting off his feet. Eventually, Thor just walked over to the kid, and scooped him up. He placed the thrashing kid on top of the desk.

“What was that for!” He turned to Tony, who was laughing. “Seriously? You were in on this?! You traitor!!!” He crossed his arms and pouted. The team couldn’t help but laugh.

“Hey” The mechanic threw his hands up in surrender. “They did the same to me.  Apparently, the team doesn’t like it when we go unresponsive for a day.” Peter shrugged.

“Whatever” He mumbled. Bruce sighed.

“You're both going to go eat something. Now.” The two complained replies following along the lines of “No, come on, we’re busy!” But Bruce looked at them both furiously, and Peter swears he saw a hint of green, so they sighed in agreement and mopily stumbled up the stairs, followed closely after by Natasha, Clint, Steve, Thor, and a laughing Bruce.

 

They lasted about 3 minutes before one of them mentioned the equation.  Two minutes later they had each scarfed down a sandwich and were back in the lab.

 

Common Room

3 days Later

 

“We did it! Oh my god, we did it guys!” The Avengers all looked over to see Tony and Peter stumbling up the stairs.

“It works, and it’s amazing.” Peter said sleepily.

“Maybe you guys should get some rest now.” Steve suggested, smiling.

“Yeah, okay.” Peter then proceeded to walk over and plop himself down right on top of Clint.

“Really?” He argued. “There’s a whole sofa over there.”

“I know.” Peter mumbled, half asleep. Tony then walked over and laid down on the open sofa Clint had been talking about.

“Go sit over there!” The archer complained and Peter groaned but got up and sat down at Tony’s feet. Tony sat up, giving the boy room. Natasha took pictures at Peter laid his head down on the mechanic’s lap, both of them quickly asleep.

It was a good week.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
